A Knights Dream
by Staredcraft
Summary: Revised Edition, most errors fixed. A tale from one of the knights of Azeroths about how he lost a love one. Please R&R!


A Knights Dream  
  
They're coming; I can hear them approaching. They shout and  
snarl, their wolf riders howl, and their armor of bone and horn clang;  
all sound as if they are upon us though they are not. The men are  
terrified, so am I; but I dare not show it for only panic will  
commence with that.I feel sleep attempt to capture me. Though I  
struggle it proves futile. As my eyes collapse I see a vision; a blur  
at first but rapidly it clears. I see my love.Lariel. Oh sweet, fair  
Lariel, why did you abandon me? Suddenly the vision is once again a  
blur. Soon I am a victim of the night.  
  
As the vision clears, I can already recognize where I stand. The  
forest of Quel Norte; the home of the elves of Azeroth.no, the home of  
the former elves of Azeroth. Tis many a year prior to the orcs advance  
on our kingdom. King Llane has sent us to try and recruit the elves to  
join in an alliance with us. Unfortunately, we were too late. We  
cautiously approached the location of the village and walked into  
hell. It was horrible! The bodies, all over the place, the buildings  
set ablaze, all the blood and bones "decorated" this once proud town.  
I take in the shock and suppress showing any sign of fear, although I  
admit it was slowly torturing my soul to death. I ordered some of the  
closest footmen to search for survivors. I have to repeat that order  
to one of the men, mainly because he is shaking with horror and  
fright. I was once like him, shivering with ice-cold fear just at the  
sight of death. That was before I was taken under Lord Luthor's  
wing.excuse me, I mean under his paw. Lord Luthor, the Lion of  
Azeroth, our fair kingdom. He is known as the man without fear; he is  
the bravest of the brave, the strongest of the strong, the proudest of  
the proud, he IS a lion. It is he who made me what I am; if not for  
him I too would be cowering with my men and I would be preying for  
death to take me out of this place of damnation. Alas I no longer  
share the pleasure of releasing such emotion. I ride my horse looking  
for survivors. Will there be any?  
  
I search for many a hours, but to no avail. The Quel Norte  
elves have been banished from existence. Some of the flaming debris  
falls, startling my horse with a loud shriek. I calm it as it backs my  
head into the branches of a tree, that is when I get the feeling I am  
being watched. I stop the stallion and hold still; must be an elf.  
Only they can be as quiet as the night wind and as crafty as a  
chameleon. I hear the bow stretch and I instinctively spin around,  
knock the bow out of his hand, wrap my arm around his neck, and thus  
capture him by surprise. I knew it; it was an elf. However I also make  
another discovery. He is a SHE a woman! I knew elven warriors are both  
men and women, I've just never seen one before. She starts talking in  
elvish tongue, which I know but tend to forget. After silencing her I  
speak. "Notcha kanda Sir Lin, que punta coue su Quel Norte o put an  
sume?" Which means I am Sir Lin, what has become of Quel Norte and  
what is your name? "Lariel." Is all she says. Such a beautiful name  
for such a.I shake that thought and call a knight over to take her  
with the rest of the survivors. However he informs me there are none.  
I decided to personally escort her to the camp. I pick her up and she,  
somewhat forcibly, gets on. I gaze into her eyes of diamond blue and  
can see, not only the horror of hatred, but a sense of betrayal as  
well. "Why did you betray and murder my father, the head elf? Why did  
you destroy my home...my people?" She struggles not to cry. I feel  
shocked; I open my mouth to speak, but I close it before a word can  
come out. I take a deep breath and sigh. "We are not the ones who did  
this." I kicked my horse and we moved out. "Liars. I saw your people  
strike my own during the night. You came and brutally murdered my  
people." I can see her fight the tears in her eyes. I feel sorry for  
her, the horror she's faced. The alliance between the elves and us has  
always been a rocky one. They are near perfect in their manner, their  
fighting, everything; where as we humans are not so gifted. These,  
and many other attributes, have led to many a fights between our  
races. She looks at my horse and seems strangely confused. "What has  
become of your wolves?" From that point on I knew it was the orcs  
responsible for this...atrocity. "Tell me, what truly happened that  
night of the attack?" I, warily, ask, knowing full well the pain it  
will bring her. She is silent at first, but soon her mouth moves and  
voice is but a whisper. 'We never expected any form of attack; for it  
was a night no different from others before. A messenger had arrived  
earlier in the time of the light, to present my father a message from  
his friend, King Llane. I must confess to thee.I never saw my father  
as a fool. He was very wise well beyond the years of your conjurors.  
But I can never forget what my father did upon reading the letter...  
He laughed. 'Tis but a jest,' He said, 'a grand jest. My friend, King  
Llane, expects me to believe of demons attacking his people. That is  
impossible; we elves would have sensed such presence long before it  
would reach such insanity. Go good sir, and thank your king for the  
laugh'." Then she collapsed in tears. I tried to comfort her, but she  
slams her fist against my armor. "Fool! My own father was a fool to  
allow his great experience and wisdom to blind him." She cried. I put  
my arm around her as we tread through the night.  
  
Many hours pass, we were at the camp. I help her down,  
noticing she is shivering. I remove my cape and wrap her in it. She  
hugs it as we lay down next to a fire. Her movement is so perfect;  
every step is always the same and is always with great silence. Her  
golden hair shimmers to the light, as bright as gold. She looks at me,  
her eyes still of horror, but also of trust. "I left to seek a moment  
of serenity. It was nightfall when I heard the screams. I grabbed my  
bow and dashed back to the village. As I neared eye range, I could see  
the flames. I jumped into the trees and leap from branch to branch,  
just as my father taught me. Then I saw.oh lord." She stopped. I hold  
her close to me. I feel her pain; it seems to have become my own now.  
"Please, go on." I say as I wipe a tear from her cheek. She nodded. "I  
saw my people murdered. I saw.I saw the humans." I put my hand to her  
mouth; I had to intervene. She must know the truth.  
  
"Before you continue I must tell you they were not my people who  
attacked you. They were Orcs; green skinned demons that seem to be  
evil counter parts of us. Where they came from we do not know, only  
that it had to have been through their demonic magic's that only the  
devil could bestow." I could see she didn't want to believe me, but I  
knew she did. "Perhaps you believed the flames made their skin look  
green. But if that is true, then, as you stated earlier, am I riding a  
horse and not a wolf?" She appears lost in thought, but she soon nods.  
"You've seen how my people are. We heal not kill, we defend not  
attack, we unite not betray, we lov." I stop for I dare not say that.  
I am a soldier; I would rather die than shed any emotions. And yet, I  
can't help but fell attracted to her. She looks into my eyes and just  
stares. I cannot help but wonder what she is thinking. Suddenly she  
speaks. "You've met an orc?" She asked. I nod, that much is easy.  
  
She sighed and took a deep breath. "I saw those...monsters ride on  
their wolves and slashed my people's heads. Then I saw my father. He  
was held by a cloaked figure. He looked my direction and I could tell  
he saw me. He said nothing, but I knew he wanted me to hide. Before I  
could, that cloaked figure turned his head my way. I don't think he  
saw me...I couldn't tell. His face was like an endless void." She  
showed shock in her face and turned pale. Just remembering it must be  
hard for her. Before I could request her to cease, she continues.  
"Then he looked back at my father and then...there was the flash and  
my father fell to the ground, his movement as still as stone. I hid in  
the trees before that figure could see me. Soon the screams died and  
then." I stop her. I will hear no more.  
  
"No more." I say, perhaps a little loudly. She gasps a quiet gasp. "I  
apologize again, but I have heard enough." She starts to cry and her  
tears form rivers down her face. I comfort her. "I understand how you  
feel." She looks at me as if surprised. "Yes, I have seen such horror  
myself; though I held my feelings inside, slowly ripping me apart. I  
wanted to run out and kill them all. But I knew I couldn't. To do so  
would be suicide." She still seems confused. "But what has thou left  
to lose." As soon as she speaks those words, I feel reality fall upon  
me. What did I have to lose? I've lost my father and mother already. I  
have no other family...that I wish to call family. I look into her  
eyes again; this time showing, not cold hate, but warm trust. I slowly  
move closer, as does she and our lips meet. We embrace each other  
tighter. Soon we pull back and look at each other, she smiles.  
Suddenly my vision is once again a blur. Lariel...I love you.  
  
When my vision clears I see flames surrounding me. Where and  
when I cannot tell. Wait that temple! It's my home of Northshire  
Abbey, home of the healers. Oh lord no! I hear arrows flying behind  
me; I turn to see Lariel in her red, lightly armored garment. Her  
blonde hair is let down, and the air catches it with every shot fired.  
She looks to me and makes a quick smile I smile back. Suddenly one of  
the disgusting attackers attempts to strike me. I raise my shield and  
impale its icy black heart. Another orc catches my eye as it sneaks  
upon Lariel. I throw my shield at its torso, snapping it in two.  
Lariel heard the roar and fired an arrow through its neck. Some of my  
men approach with a handful of clerics. I knew full well that, though  
powerful their powers of the light may be, is nothing against the  
chaos magic's of the orcs. Suddenly I feel an arm grab my feet, and I  
look in horror as a decayed orc arises. I slash its head clear off its  
shoulders, and then I stare at one of the clerics. He tells me it is  
unholy demonic power of the orcs that has done such an un-honorable  
deed. To bring a soldier, who died with honor, back to fight that  
which he defends is blasphemy. I see Lariel look at me, and she fires  
an arrow straight towards my head. It hits an orc I foolishly let  
approach me. The clerics use their holy magic of the light to damn  
these foul creatures of hell's endless night. Victory seemed at hand,  
their raise of the dead merely a last resort. How wrong I had been.  
  
Soon, the ground began to shake, and I feel it snap in two. I  
move closer towards Lariel and that was when I heard the call of the  
horses. "Reinforcements are approaching," I announce. I stare towards  
the direction of the sound, waiting for our flag. But I soon gasp in  
horror at the impossible; the orcs, riding upon horses. This is a  
nightmare...a mad house. I grab Lariel and we climb upon a wall, and  
we see our comrades' fall to their blades. How can this be? How is it  
these savages could tame such pure a beast as a horse? Lariel fires  
her arrows, and I strike those that foolishly come near. Suddenly the  
wall begins to crumble, and we fall to the ground. These hell riders  
surround us. Lariel raises her bow; I put my arm out, signaling her to  
stand down. Why aren't they attacking? I soon find out why. Two riders  
create an opening and he appeared. He is a giant among giants with his  
armor black as night and his skin green as grass. In his hand is a  
hammer that sparks an unusual flash. "What is your name creature?"  
Lariel shouts. Then it opens its mouth and growls. "Silence human! If  
you must know, I am Orgrim Doomhammer, and you shall take that name to  
your grave. Surrender your forces and we will make your death quick  
and painless. Fail to do so, and it'll be slow and painful." He laughs  
at that last part. I looked him in the eye and spit in his face. "I'd  
rather die than forsake my honor." He growls, then laughs in my face.  
"So be it, puny human." With that he raises his hammer into the air.  
Without warning, his riders flee; this is not a good sign. He smacks  
his weapon upon the ground, causing it to glow as bright as day. Once  
more he raises it to the sky. I know I am to die, but I am prepared to  
'fend my honor. Suddenly lighting fires and all I see is a flash. When  
it dies, I find I am alive. That coward has fled for he is nowhere in  
sight. It appears that little meeting was a distraction for a  
retreat. I look to see Lariel, but she is not there. Suddenly, my  
hands hit something in front of me. I slowly turn my head to the  
ground. Oh lord! Lariel! She dove in front of me and took the attack.  
She appears chard as smoke. Her perfect skin, now a cinder. Her hair  
of beauty is now burnt. One look tells a story and her touch as cold  
is as the artic. Still I check for any sign of life, but I get none.  
I've lost her. A tear falls from my eye to her once proud face. I kiss  
her still lips and, carefully, set her head down. I yell a great roar.  
Doomhammer will pay. He has stolen that which I treasured most! I will  
slaughter all orcs, goblins, ogres and trolls. I will kill all that is  
not pure and true. All shall perish upon my blade. Never again shall  
another love one fall. I shall have my revenge. I hear the church  
bells chime. Suddenly all is black.  
  
I awaken. Lariel! No, tis but a dream...a dream of memories.  
The bells are truly ringing; the orcs are here! I grab my shield and  
sword. I join my men and rally them to fight the horde. They are  
scared but proud. Their numbers are astounding; we are out numbered.  
We may...nay, will die here tonight. But we will die with honor.  
Lariel, I will see you soon. I pull my sword out and hold it true; and  
as the gate falls I lead the charge. I slash three orcs in my path,  
and impale four more. I toss my shield at a few more, and then I grab  
a second blade and throw it through another. Suddenly I hear an arrow,  
and then I feel a sharp pain. I stare at and see a spear has pierced  
my chest. I weaken, but still I fight on. I slash the orc who dared to  
strike me, kill-by-kill my strength depletes. Another spear is fired,  
this one I meet. I fall on my knees; my eyes once again begin to  
collapse. Lariel, I shall join you soon. I am a soldier, a human, and  
a man. I fought with honor, but only you made me who I am. You taught  
me to love once again. We shall meet our eyes again. My eyes finally  
close, my vision is a blur. I am, once again, a victim of the night. 


End file.
